The Crimson Angel
by Skrewksy
Summary: Killed by Amano Yuuma, Issei Hyoudou realises just how wrong his lifestyle is, he asks for a second chance, thus Gabriel makes him one of her Brave Saint's. AU where Issei is reincarnated as an Angel.
1. Chapter 1

"Sorry about this, it was fun, like playing house with a child." Amano Yuuma, if that was even her real name, said to a chocking young man.

The young man was Issei Hyoudou, a perverted high school student, Amano Yuuma asked him out, Issei being Issei accepted right away, which got him in this situation.

That was the jist of the story.

Amano Yuuma was now long gone and Issei was left to think about what he had managed to achive in his useless, perverted life.

"All I did was disappoint my parents, I am such a failure, I doubt I could get a second chance, that stuff only happened's in stupid TV shows..."

"...Ne, Kami-sama, If you give me a second chance, I swear my whole being to you, I just want to become someone my parents would be proud of, I want girls to feel safe around me, not run away in fear, I will throw away everything that seems even in the least bit lustful...who am I kidding, I never believed in this type of stuff." Issei said, his voice coming in low growls due to the blood.

He just lay there, waiting for whatever was going to come get him, be it the grim reaper or the police.

That was not who will come to him though.

The person that came to him was a beautiful woman with blond hair and a voluptuous figure, Issei was close to death, he only managed to say one thing.

"Save...me...please..." he chocked, the woman had a face of pity.

"I apologize for what my fallen brothers and sisters did to you, but fear not, I have come here to give you a second chance, your prayer was full of faith and hope, a person like you should not be anywhere near Hades. I will make you one of my Brave Saint's." The woman said, she made some glowing playing cards.

"I wonder what card would suit you best." The young woman didn't have any time to react as her Joker card began to glow with a crimson color, the card floated in the air and went towards Issei's body, where it dropped on his chest.

"W-What's g-going on?" the woman said, normally the cards would be picked by the master and they would have a yellow glow, not red crimson, this has never happened before.

The card went inside Issei's body, his left arm started pulsating with power, the woman, also known as Gabriel, looked at Issei's hand, there sat a red gauntlet, it looked like a Twice Critical Sacred Gear, but the power it was giving off didn't sit right with that description, there was only one other option, The Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet.

The power died down, Issei's body glowed with a familiar holy warmth, for Gabriel at least, his hair turned a pure blond, his eyes were closed but Gabriel knew what happened, he has become almost a full angel, the changes to his hair and eyes although closed were obvious, if she was correct his eyes should be either emerald green or sapphire blue.

She didn't have time to think about what made the cards act all weird and decided she should return to Heaven with her new Saint.

Issei slowly opened his eyes revealing two crimson red orbs, he looked around to find himself in a pure white room, the room had gold accents here and there and looked like something you would see in a high-class mansion, the bed he was in had silk sheets and was very comfortable, the big, white door with gold accents opened revealing a woman with blond hair.

"Ah! You're awake, thank goodness..." the woman walked closer to his bed, Issei had a confused expression on his face. When did he get here? How did he get here? The woman than looked into his eyes and made a surprised face.

"That's odd, they're red, I expected them to be blue or green, I guess this was also The Red Dragon Emperor's doing."

"What're red? And where am I?" Issei asked the woman, what was strange was the fact that the woman was beautiful, very much so, yet he didn't feel like making his perverted remarks, not even considered it, he was confused by this, normally he would be all over this woman, what was even stranger was the fact that he didn't feel like doing anything perverted at all, for anyone, he just felt like a normal person, not 'the embodiment of lust' as his parents described him.

"Your eyes, I suppose you won't remember what happened last night, I will help you with that." the woman said as she placed her hand on his head, memories flooded his mind, they weren't his, they were the memories of this woman, he saw himself laying there, almost dead if not dead, a card going to his chest, a strange red gauntlet, his hair turning blonde.

"Do you remember now? You were killed by that Fallen, you asked God for another chance, your wish was granted, but you will have to serve me from now on. I am Gabriel The Seraph and you are my Joker card." Gabriel said making Issei rise an eyebrow.

"Wait, Seraph? As in Angel from the Bible?" Issei asked confused.

"Yes. It seems I have a lot to teach you, Come with me, me and my brother will explain everything to you." Gabriel said, Issei stood up and followed her out of the room.

Gabriel and her brother, Michael, taught Issei everything an Angel needed to know about the world, he would spend the next couple of weeks training with Gabriel's Queen, Griselda Quarta, a female exorcist turned Angel.

Michael showed Issei the armory of Heaven, in a glass container sat a sword that seemed to call Issei.

"That's Ascalon, the sword of Saint George, it hasn't chosen a wielder since Saint George, nobody was able to wield it..." Michael kept talking about how Saint George used the sword and whatnot, Issei just stared at the sword, it seemed to call to him.

Ascalon as Michael called it is a sword with a reddish purple grip, and a golden hilt with stylized crosses at the edges of the guard, It released a very powerful holy aura.

Issei carefully took the sword out and waved it around a bit.

"It has a nice feeling to it." Issei said.

Michael nodded and began to talk.

"We Angels like this sort of aura, all holy object have this effect on-HUH?!" Michael's mouth was wide open, Issei was wavign the sword around like it was nothing.

"How are you able to wield it?" Michael asked after he calmed down.

"I just picked it up, it was like it was talking to me, 'Pick me up!', 'Use me!' it said." Michael's eyes widen, Gabriel definitely hit the jack-pot, the kid was The Red Dragon Emperor and could wield Ascalon, this just seemed to get better and better.

"Well now you have even more reasons to train with Gabriel's Queen." Michael said with a smile, Issei just nodded and examined the sword.

Issei was starting to regret all of this, the woman known as Griselda Quarta was a demon, as stupid as that may sound it was true, she put him through hell and back, the training was brutal, he knew he was in a bad physical shape but this was a bit much.

"Come on, do you think you'll improve that way, come at me with full force, Ascalon didn't choose you for nothing now did it?" Griselda, one of the strongest exorcists and angels said to a panting Issei, they were, until a second ago, in a fierce sword battle.

Issei was supposed to be trained by her since she was one of the best swordsmen in Heaven, but because of his utter lack of exercise before becoming an Angel, his body was not so strong, there was also the issue of his Sacred Gear, while he managed to make it appear, he only did so in it's weakest form, he'll have to improve, a lot.

Issei picked himself off the ground and gripped Ascalon's grip, he began charging towards Griselda.

Meanwhile Gabriel and Michael were looking at the exchange, both watching with great interest, besides them sat a young man with blond hair and green eyes, he looked down at Issei with a smile.

"So that's my kouhai? He looks interesting." the young man said watching Issei lock blades with Griselda.

"I was surprised myself, when I heard he had taken your Joker, I thought he had a gigantic affinity for all things holy, or that he had a very powerful exorcist bloodline, but when I searched his family tree there was no one special, by all means he was one of the most normal people on Earth, all of his ancestors were normal, you would have never guessed he could wield Ascalon and be the host of one of The Heavenly Dragons." Michael said looking at Gabriel.

"I was too, the card seemed to just...choose him." Gabriel said closing her eyes.

"So I heard." Michael said looking back at Issei, now panting on the ground.

Issei was sitting with his back on the ground, his breaths were heavy and short.

"Even though you are weak you learn fast." Griselda said looking down at Issei.

"I...I know I'm weak...you don't have to...rub it in." Issei said in between breaths.

"Don't worry about it, you have potential, so much so that it scares me, it's not everyday you see someone who holds a Dragon Sacread Gear also wield a weapon that can kill Dragons, actually I think you're the first, not even the Dragon Slayer faction has such people." She said helpign him up.

"I know that...Gabriel-sama told me." He said sitting down on the ground with his legs crossed, "Could you get me a cup of water, please, I don't think I'm getting up any time soon."

"Such rudeness, fine, but only becuase I went a little overboard with the training." Griselda said with a playfull smirk.

'That's an understatement.' The words didn't escape his lips, otherwise he would have gone through another beating.

"Here." Griselda came back a few moments later, tossing him a bottle of water.

"Thank you." Issei said opening the bottle with inhuman speed... well that was to be expected.

Issei's training was finally over, but for some reason he could not sleep, he decided to get some fresh air.

Getting up from his bed he put on his clothes which were basically priest robes, and head out.

He walked around the hallways of the castle until reaching one of the highest balconies.

He was not alone, another figure was looking nowhere in particular until it sensed him, the figure turned around and Issei could clearly see who it was.

"Gabriel-sama? What happened, could you not sleep as well?" Issei said in a very respectful tone.

"Gabriel." Was the only word the beautiful woman said.

"Huh?" Issei's tone was back to normal, he let his confusion get the better of him.

"Call me Gabriel, you don't have to be so formal, we are all like family here." She said making Issei's widen a little, family, that sounded nice, even though his parents were always disappointed in him for becoming a huge pervert he still loved them, he wanted to see them again.

"I see, I guess I always wanted an older sibling, a thought planted by my last working brain cell, that wasn't focused on the female body probably, maybe so they could guide me into a less disappointing lifestyle." Issei said with a bitter smile while laughing lightly and muttering '...how pathetic I am...'.

Gabriel looked down, her hair covering her eyes, she began walking towards Issei, using only one hand she lifted Issei in the air while using the other to slap him, she did it so hard his cheek got red.

"I..." Issei was surprised by Gabriel's actions, his words left him, he could not say anything.

"Idiot! You're pathetic? How stupid are you, even if I didn't rescue you, you would have probably been saved by a devil, you had piece of paper with the Gremory Household emblem on it, You would have been fine either way, so don't go around saying stuff like that, even if you were a hopeless pervert you are still you, I may not know you for such a long time to say this but, from what I can see, you care very much about people close to you and that is by no means pathetic!" Gabriel was talking at light speed, Issei was left speechless after Gabriel's outburst.

"I'm sorry Gabriel...-nee." Issei said looking down.

Gabriel was surprised by the suffix, but judging from his earlier words, she guessed what he meant when he used it.

She moved closer to him and hugged him tightly, he relaxed in her warm embrace.

"After you get done with the training I'll let you go back to Kuoh Academy and back to your parents, okay?" this made Issei look up at her with a surprised face.

"But-" he was cut off.

"No buts, I will still visit you from time to time so there's no need for you to get upset, we also need a representative there." Issei rose an eyebrow.

"Why would you need a representative?"

"There are two high-class Devils there, they pose not threat but you still need to keep watch so no skirmishes between them and the rogue Fallen there don't start something bad." Issei's features hardned at the mantion of the Fallen Angels.

Gabriel noticed this and slapped him again, with less force this time.

"No need to hold a grudge, revenge is not the way to go about it." She said making him lower his head for what felt like the hundreth time.

"Yes...I apologize for my behavior, I'm going back to my room, Good Night Gabriel-nee." Issei said walking into the hallway.

"Good Night." She responded, a small smile tugging at her lips.

The next day Issei was shaken awake by Griselda, he slowly got up from his bed and looked at the blond woman.

"What's the rush?" He asked, his voice still cranky.

"Come, Gabriel and Michael-sama want to talk to you." She said tossing some robes in his face.

"Right, right..." He began to get dressed.

They walked in the hallways until reaching their destination, the old throne room, the room God used.

"I brought him Gabriel, Michael-sama." Griselda said bowing a little, Issei followed her example.

"Thank you, Griselda." Gabriel said, Griselda looked around and rose an eyebrow.

"Where's Dulio?" She asked looking at Michael.

"He left...again." Griselda clicked her tongue, something Issei found curious, she wasn't the type to do this type of stuff, that meant this Dulio person did this on a regular basis.

"That damn gourmet." Griselda's words were filled with venom, this made Issei really curious, who was this Dulio person to make the calm and respectful Griselda talk like that?

"Anyway, Issei, we need you to try something." Michael said, while Griselda cursed Dulio he looked like a teacher getting scolded by the principal for something their student did.

"Yes, Michael-sama, what would that be." Issei said.

"I need you to unleash your full Angelic powers, as Gabriel may have told you earlier, you are sealed, since your powers were quite hectic the first 24 hours of your transformation, we had to seal them, we would like to try and release them." Michael continued, Issei's face was riddled with confusion.

"Umm...right...so what do I need to do." He asked, Michael walked towards him and put his hand on Issei's chest, he closed his eyes and looked concentrated.

Issei felt a power grow from within him, it was so sudden it made him fall to the ground before he got up and regained his balance.

"That should do it, how do you feel." Michael said with his usual smile.

"Well...I might be stating the obvious here but I guess more powerful." Issei said clenching his fist.

"Try spreading your wings, that's usually how an Angels powers are manifested, when they spread their wings their full powers are fully unleashed." Michael explained, Issei nodded and concentrated on the feeling in his back.

His body glowed in a crimson and golden light, a red halo appeared above his head, red feathery wings spread from his back, his clothes were also dyed a crimson color, he had two pairs of wings, the second pair coming from his training and Sacred Gear.

"This was unexpected." Michael said, with a curious look, he moved closed to Issei studying him.

"A crimson Angel..." he muttered, his head then shot up and he snapped his fingers.

"The Crimson Joker." He said looking at Gabriel and Griselda, he looked like someone who just said a pun.

"Umm...I think Crimson Angel sounds better, anyway, now that he has unlocked his full power let's get back to training." Griselda said making Michael slump down, his suggestion was shot down.

During the next month Issei was trained by Griselda quite brutally, so brutally he actually advanced two levels in the Angel ranks, now having four pairs of wings, everyone was surprised by his growth, in the span of a month he was already as powerfull as a high-class Angel.

Due to this Gabriel decided to let his go back to his old school and continue his studies and of course watch over the Devils and Fallen Angels over there.

He was now sitting in front of his house, he didn't know what to say to his parents, he had been gone for well over a month.

He sighed and knocked at the door, he heard his mother's voice and contemplated how to greet her 'Hey mom, sorry for going away for over a month and not telling you anything.' no that won't work 'Hey mom, I was killed by my girlfriend and now I'm an Angel.' now that he thought about it how will he explain his hair and eyes.

"Ah! You're finally here." his mother said, her tone and choice of words took him by surprise.

"Wha-?" Issei didn't know what to say, he had expected a slap, a scolding, anything but a greeting like he just went to buy something from the store down the road.

"Gabriel-san explained why you were away." She said, this made Issei's face go pale.

"Ah, s-she d-did...That's g-good, I guess." This was getting weirder, weren't they sad or something, he did almost die.

"Come, we've been waiting for you." He nodded and entered the house.

"-But still, we are so thankful, to think are useless son has been steered towards the right path by someone like you Gabriel-san, we are very thankful." he heard his dad sniffle.

So that's what this was all about, she probably made something up for why he was gone, well that was probably better than telling them something like 'Hey, I'm Gabriel, and Angel, your son has died and is now an Angle under my command.' Yeah, that didn't sound like it would go well.

'Issei, you're here." Gabriel said with a smile, he sat down next to her on the couch, she went to whisper something in his ear, telling him she will explain it all later.

"Issei, Gabriel-san told us what happened for the most part, but why would you run away from home?" His mother asked with a worried tone.

He didn't know what Gabriel told him but he was going to say what he told her earlier, he inhaled deeply and started talking.

"I'm sorry...I realised I was a disappointment to you both, I just wanted to get away, so I just ran away and didn't look back." He said with his head bowed down, his voice was soft and trembling.

"Issei..." Both of his parents said in a low voice, looking softly at him.

"I have realised that my behavior was... not the best... I am sorry, for everything." He said not getting up and bowing.

"It's okay, even if you were still your old, perverted self, we still would welcome you back with open arms." His father said.

Issei want over to them and hugged them both, he started to sob quietly, this was just what he wanted, for his parents to not be disappointed in him and welcome him back warmly.

After they all settled down and his parents ceased their teasing about how Gabriel should marry him, Issei was sitting in his bed, staring at the ceiling, he turned to his side and closed his eyes.

"Issei, are you there?" Gabriel whispered from behind his door, Issei got up and opened it.

Gabriel went into his room and started explaining what he told to his parents.

"So you told them that I left home and you found me near a church, took me in, cared for me until I was ready to talk about why I left home." Issei repeated Gabriels explanation from earlier, but in a much smaller format.

"But what about my hair and eyes, I mean it's quite hard to explain without sayign I wear lenses and bleached my hair." Gabriel just waved her hand.

"I made everyone who ever meet you think that's how your hair actually is." Issei's eyes widen.

"So you altered their memories?" He asked shocked she had such a power, she nodded.

"Well, doesn't really matter, I need to get up early in the morning tomorrow for school so I'm going to bed." Issei said with a sigh.

"Good night." Gabriel closed the door to his room and went to her own.

Issei was walking back towards the school, the trip was mostly silent until he got closer to the school and the students started to recognize him.

"Isn't that the Beast Issei?"

"Was his hair always blond?"

"Of course idiot."

"I heard he left his house and came back yesterday, I wonder what happened."

The students whispered to themselves as he walked past them, he didn't really care about what they were saying about him.

He entered his class and went over to his seat, sat down, looked out the window and waited for the teacher to come.

It didn't take long before his silence was broken, by his two 'companions'.

"Hey Issei, now that you're back we have something special for you." Matsuda and Motohama, the two perverts who along with Issei made the Pervert Trio.

Issei looked at them with half-lidded, bored, eyes and went back to whatever he was looking at before.

"Huh? What's with that reaction, aren't you happy to see us, or this!" Matsuda said shoving the porn book in Issei's face.

"I don't care about those things anymore." He said making not only the two perverts shout in shock but also everyone in the class.

Issei Hyoudou, a young man some people called 'The embodiment of lust' said he was not interested in porn.

"What the hell are you saying? What's with the sudden change?" Motohama said, well more like shouted.

"I guess you could say someone opened my eyes for me." He said in a bored tone looking out the window again.

He had expected this to happened, school was boring over all, it almost made him miss Griselda's training, almost.

He felt two powerful aura's nearby and looked towards the door, walking in the hallway were Rias Gremory and Himejima Akeno, they gave off a feeling Gabriel had explained to him, the feeling of a Devil.

"Maybe it won't be so boring after all." He muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Issei was walking back home from school, someone was approaching him, it was a messenger, he stopped in from of Issei.

"I have a message for Issei Hyoudou from Gabriel-sama." the Angel said, he handed Issei a piece of paper and walked away.

It was indeed a message from Gabriel, it read as such:

_'Issei there seems to be a Stray Devil in your town, you know what Stray Devils are, correct? Anyway, it has caused quite the trouble, I would like for you to eliminate it._

_You may run into some Devils, this is their territory, if you do try and work with them or leave them be.'_

Issei read the next part of the message, it specified the location of said Stray Devil.

"A stray huh?" Issei muttered and began walking towards the hideout of the masterless Devil.

He came up to a storehouse, there was a very foul smell coming from inside it, there was also a very disturbing aura inside, the stray, Issei thought logically, the Devils Gabriel talked about seemed to be late.

He walked inside the storehouse, there were corpses everywhere, some cut in half, some tore open and some just puddles.

This sight made bile rise to Issei's throat, the smell was not helping.

"What's this? I smell an Angel, I wonder what flavour you are." Came the crazed voice of a female, said female appeared out of the shadows, her upper body seemed to be floating, that illusion was broken when she fully stepped out of the shadow, revealing it's ugly and distorted form.

Issei stared at the monster and sighed, Stray Devils were usually only talk, there are some exceptions though.

He let his true, Angel form out, his white wings radiating with light, making the Stray Devils click it's tongue.

'Just like I thought, if I don't use the Booster Gears power than my Angel form looks normal.' Thought Issei, earlier when Michael removed the seal on Issei's body he also released the Boosted Gear, for some odd reason it didn't appear.

**[The gauntlet didn't appear because you didn't want it to.] **Said a voice making Issei jump a little he opened his mouth to reply to the voice when he was cut off.

**[Now is not the time for this, take care of the stray, we will talk after that.]** Issei than realised that the stray was charging at him.

He flew up into the air and made a sword of light to defend himself, using Ascalon in this situation would be overkill.

He flew under the beasts legs and cut the back of it's knees, severing it's tendons and making the beast fall.

Issei landed in front of the beast, he placed his hand on it's head, he closed his eyes and spoke to the stray, a sound came from the door of the storehouse but Issei wasn't paying attention.

"Is this what you wanted, stray? You killed your Master and for what? Are you happy? If you did it to escape your Master, for whatever reason, I doubt you would be the way you are. You just wanted to do whatever you wanted, to kill, to eat and rampage. Well it doesn't matter, for now just relax, this will be over before you know it." The stray kept struggling to get up, to fight, to do anything, but it was like her body was frozen in place, it wasn't until Issei's last words that she stopped struggling.

Issei used his magic to create a ray of pure light, it burned the stray in the blink of an eye, the only thing left were ashes.

Issei turned around to leave, he then froze in place, there were some students from Kuoh Academy standing there looking at him.

'Did he just make that stray accept it's fate only with words? What the hell is going on here?' Rias, the master of the young bunch of Devils that were now staring at Issei, thought to herself.

Issei sensed their auras and realization hit him, he retracted his wings and began walking towards the Devils.

"You must be the Devils that were supposed to take care of the stray...Yeah...I kinda killed it...Sorry about that, you can tell the higher-ups you did it, I don't mind." Issei said, unsure whether they would be just angry or try to kill him.

"You are Issei Hyoudou-kun, right?" Spoke one of the Devils, he was a blond, handsome, young man, Issei knew him from school, he was Yuuto Kiba, a man he used to hate for his looks, he nodded at the young man's question.

'It seems they are not angry at me, that's good.' Issei let out a breath, he was nowhere near the level where he could take a High Class Devil and it's peerage.

"Who are you? I don't remember Issei having blond hair." Spoke the master of the Devils, Rias Gremory, one of his senpais.

'Guess Gabriel's magic doesn't work on someone like Satan's little sister, doesn't matter, she's a Devil, she'll understand.' Issei thought, his eyes narrow.

"I am Issei, I've been reincarnated into an Angel. It's a long story." He replied in a monotone voice.

"Since when could Angels do that?" Spoke Rias, from all she knew the only way to make new Angels was to either reproduce with a special ritual or humans, but usually mating with a human would result in the Angels fall and the child becoming a Tainted Angel, a sort of mix between Fallen Angel and Angel, they're quite rare.

"Well, just like you, Devils, we, Angels, have created our own reincarnation system, we based it on yours." Issei answered Rias' question. Angels didn't have the reincarnation system for that long, probably a year.

"What about your hair and eyes?" Asked Kiba pointing his finger at Issei's head.

"My hair is like this because the reincarnation went better than expected, thus making me 75% Angel, is what they said, I think."

"And your eyes?" Issei was unsure what to say, he couldn't just tell them he was The Red Dragon Emperor, he decided to bail out.

"It's been a long day, If you have more quetions, come find me at school tomorrow, I'll answer them, as long as I'm okay with it." Issei said stretching his body and wings.

"Wai-" Rias called but Issei had already taken flight, leaving only white feathers to float around.

"I can't believe I missed the chance to make him mine." Rias muttered, cursing her luck.

"Let's go, Buchou, we have to report this matter." Said Akeno getting Rias' attention, they disappeared in a red magic circle.

Issei was flying towards his house, finally the day was over.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, he said it himself 'I'm not interested in those things anymore' is what he said."

It seems people still couldn't accept the fact that he wasn't a massive pervert anymore, judging by the whispers.

Sitting in his classroom, Issei was waiting for something to happened, school was just so boring. But it seemed he won't be bored fo long, the girls suddenly started to squek.

"Kyah! Kiba-kun!" It seems Kuoh's number one pretty boy is here.

Issei got up from his seat, he already knew why Kiba was here, he went over to him , Kiba just smiled and asked him if he was free right now.

"Yeah. To be fair I'm kinda grateful you're here." Issei said, he immediately regretted wording it that way.

"Wait, so that's why Issei isn't a pervert anymore, he was taught the ways by Kiba." was one girls deduction.

"And so they started their gay relationship, with Issei saying things like 'Girls don't matter to me anymore, all that matters is you." was anothers exaggerated assumption.

" And then Kiba-kun responded with 'But, why would want me to teach you to be a gentleman if this is what you want.'" Okay...This was getting ridiculous.

"So I could be closer to you." The girls started to make their own reenacment of whatever fantasy they had of them.

Kiba's eyebrows were twitching, he was barely able to hold a smile while Issei was rolling on the floor laughing.

He sat up and went over to Kiba still chuckling and giggling, he than moved his finger to Kiba's chin and lifted it so he would look him in the eyes.

"Look's like we've been found out. Don't worry, I'm sure they will understand our love and even if they don't that won't stop me." Issei said, his voice was low and seductive.

As soon as Issei was finished with his mocking he started to laugh again, the girls continued to fan over the scene, Kiba looked like he was about to explode.

"Just...follow me." Kiba said rubbing the bridge of his nose, Issei was still giggling slightly but followed him nonetheless.

Rias was trying to stop her giggles, Akeno wasn't even trying and Koneko was looking at them with her normal stoic face, After Kiba got Issei to the Occult Research Club room Rias asked them why they were slightly late and Kiba explained to them.

"I'm sorry, Kiba...but...I never excpected an Angel to act that way...it's just so unfitting of them..." Rias said in between giggles, Kiba was trying to stay calm while Issei had a evil smirk on his face.

"My position as the S is in danger, Issei-kun, I'll be watching you." Akeno said licking her fingers for emphasis.

"Yeah...Sure, you do that." Issei didn't know how to respond to his senpais actions.

"So? Do you have some questions for me?"

"Yes. I would like to know, what exactly happened on the day you were...'killed'?" Rias said, maybe this was a touchy subject for him.

"I...I got killed by a Fallen Angel and then I was revived by an Angel." Issei didn't want to say more than was needed so he choose to say it in the simplest way he could.

"Why did the Fallen wasnt to kill you?" This was beginning to sound more and more like an interogation.

"That is none of your business." Issei said, his eyes narrowing, Rias clicked her tongue, a gesture Issei never thought he would see from 'The Great Rias-onee-sama'.

"I guess it's too much for the level of trust we are at currently." Rias said returning to her normal, mature self.

"I'm guessing you were sent here to watch over us, or something of the sort, If that's the case how about joining the Occult Research Club?"

"As expected of Satan's little sister, you catch on quick." Issei was unsure what to do, if he joined he could watch this group more easily, but there is also the Sitri Devil in this school, also they could also do this so they would watch him.

"Then, what would be your answer?" Rias asked, her demandeur unchanged.

"Hmm...I'll think about it." Issei said flashing a smile.

"Please do."

"Well then...have a nice day, Rias-senpai, everyone." Issei got up from the couch and bowed.

'I'll make you mine some way...' Rias said narrowing her eyes '...even if I have to make you fall.'

School has ended so Issei wanted to go straight home, but somehow he found himself in the same park Amano Yuuma killed him, he looked around until he saw a black feather slowly fall from the sky.

"What's an Angel doing here?" 'Speak of the Devil or Fallen Angel, you know what I mean.'

"Admiring the scenery." Replied Issei sarcastically, the Fallen narrowed her eyes.

"Very funny...You look familiar." She said getting closer to Issei.

Issei stepped back a little as the Fallen Angel landed in front of him, she studied him intently.

"What's your name, Angel?" She asked him, already suspecting something.

"A bit rude, you should first introduce yourself if you want someone to give you their names." He said with a small smirk.

"Fine, My name is Raynare, now speak, who are you and what are you doing here." 'Bingo! Wait, what do I plan to do with her name? Damn it Issei, remember what Gabriel taught you.'

"I'm an Angel, I'm here to observe this town, since it seems to be a major hotspot for the supernatural." Issei said the first part with a sarcastic tone.

"Don't screw with me, tell me your name!" Raynare almost shouted, it was clear she was growing irritated at Issei's sarcastic remarks.

"Fine, fine, I'm Issei." She stepped back a little, eyes wide, 'How did this happened, I'm sure I killed him.'

"Is something wrong?" He asked, his tone was slightly surprised, he was playing dumb.

"It's nothing, you have the same name as someone I knew..." She said her brows furrowing as if she was in deep thought.

"Knew, more like killed..." Raynare's head shot up in surprise, the pieces finally falling in place.

"You're-bu-I-I-I w-watched you d-die, y-you were dead." Raynare's body was tensing up, as a result her wings came out, 'Two pairs, it seems she had a level up.'

Issei just looked at her, she was staring at him wide eyed, her aura was a jumbled mess.

"Why are you so tense?" Issei sighed before he continued "Listen, I'm not looking for a fight, plus, I'm way above your level." It seemed she didn't like being looked down upon.

"What?! Someone like you?! Above my level?! Ha! Don't make me laugh!"

"Have I hit a nerve?" He asked with a smirk.

"Don't you dare mock me!" Her aura was beginning to pull itself together, but it was now lined with malice.

"I'm not mocking you, anyway, I have to go." Issei turned around to leave.

"Wait! Angel or not I have a score to settle with you."

Issei looked back at her, she was holding a light spear, he sighed and turned around, he barely had time to react when she launched herself at him.

"I already said, I'm not looking for a fight." Issei was dodging the spear until it was way too close to comfort, he grabbed the spear and destroyed it.

This just enraged the Fallen more, she began to punch and kick him, but Issei just dodged the blows with relative ease.

"Listen it's getting late, I really have to go." Issei was not trying to tease her anymore, this was a genuine statement.

"You're still mocking me!" She somehow got a hit on him and sent him flying back into the fountain.

'Damn...that was pretty powerful, guess I really did make her angry.'

Raynare walked towards him, he was groaning laying in the debris, his eyes shot open, this made Raynare jump back in the air, flapping her wings.

Issei had enough, this Fallen was getting on his nerves, slowly sitting up he spread his wings fluttering them about.

'F-F-Four, damn it, I was to hasty, if he wants to kill me he definitely has the power to do it.'

Issei cracked his neck and looked at Raynare, his gaze showed that he was somewhat irritated but otherwise calm.

"I won't hurt you, but, if you do anything stupid I will definetly come put you back into yuor place." He said flying closer to her.

Having made the Fallen flee, Issei made his way home, it seems this town really wanted to keep him busy.

Sitting in his bed Issei was looking at the ceiling, it had been a while since he last saw Gabriel and everyone.

'Maybe I'll visit them tomorrow after school, it is a Friday after all, I guess it'll be fine if a stay for the week-end.'

Issei was walking towards school, but something was different this time, no one was talking about him, they either gave a glance or just kept walking, 'Is this what it's like not to be hated by every girl? I could get used to this.' Issei thought with a smile.

**[That won't last for long, partner, my hosts are usually neck deep in women if they're male and men if they're female, it's just how Dragons work.] **A voice was heard, but only to Issei.

'I'm guessing you're Ddraig, The Red Dragon Emperor?' Issei had an idea of who this voice belonged to since the Stray incident but he wasn't able to make a connection with him no matter what he tried.

**[Correct, you were too weak for me to make a stable connection, but I somehow managed to do it, you'll have to train harder, while you are a pretty decent Angel, you lack training to use the Sacred Gear, it's still in it's weakest form, we'll have to do something about that.]**

'I...see...I'll try to do my best, I want to use the Boosted Gear to it's full potential.'

**[That would be almost impossible]**

'Than, to my full potential?' Ddraig just let out a groan, something Issei took as a confirmation.

Sitting at his desk, Issei waited for the day to be over so he could get on with training and see Gabriel and everyone else.

The final bell rang and Issei shot up from his seat and went straight home, he teleported himself back to the castle Gabriel was in.

"Ah! Issei! I was just about to have someone come for you, we have an important meeting." Gabriel said seeing Issei teleport suddenly in the hall.

"Really! That's kinda quick, I just came here because I haven't seen you guys in some time." Gabriel giggled at Issei's words, it had been a week since he left and he was already missing them, just like she thought he had a pure heart.

"You're like a child, anyway, you'll have to stay with Dulio until I call you both." Issei was intrigued, he was yet to meet Dulio, after how Griselda spoke of him he was unsure what to think about him.

"Come with me." Gabriel made a gesture towards Issei.

She took him to a waiting room of sorts, there on one of the couches sat a young man with blond hair and green eyes, he was eating some kind of baked snack, his position was...well to put it bluntly he was spread all over the couch, he was looking up, one of his legs hanging on the edge of the couch while the other was on the top of the couch.

"Ah! Kouhai! I finally get to meet you!" Said the young man noticing Issei.

"Be nice to him Dulio." Gabriel said as she opened the big, golden door. 'This is Dulio, no wonder Griselda was talking like that.'

"Umm...Nice to meet you, Dulio-san." Dulio waved his hand around frantically, his mouth full.

"Chall mhe Dhulghio." He said, Issei almost wanted to face palm himself when he saw Dulio choke.

"Sorry, I like food so most of the time I run around trying new foods, you could call me a gourmet. Want some?" Dulio somehow got another one of those baked goods and offered it to Issei.

"No thanks. Umm...What's the meeting going to be about?"

"Not much, just the leaders of the Factions meeting." Dulio replied in what Issei thought was his normal carefree tone.

"That's actually quite important!" Issei almost shouted, Dulio just looked at him with a confused face.

"Well whatever." Seriously this person was too lazy and laid back for his own good.

**[Perhaps it's because he is quite powerful that he is so laid back.] **Ddraig suggested, Issei just nodded a 'Maybe'

"So Kouhai, how does it feel to be The Second Joker? I heard the already have a nickname for you, The Crimson Angel, was it?"

"The Second Joker, huh... I already got used to the yes, that's what they call me."

"Issei, Dulio, come." Gabriel said poking her head out of the door.

Issei and Dulio both got up from the couch and entered the room, Dulio still chewing.

Looking around Issei found a pretty large room, there were three big couches in the center where sat Michael, Gabriel and two other people, one of them was a man with red hair, he was The Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer, the other was a man with black hair and a few blond strands in the front, Azazel, The Leader of The Fallen Angels, there was also a maid sitting next to Sirzechs and a young handsome man with silver hair sitting next to Azazel.

"Hmm? Is that the new Joker?" Azazel asked Michael who replied with a nod.

The silver haired young man kept staring at Issei and Dulio, especially Dulio, but he seemed to ignore the stare.

"Anyway, Michael, I need to know your reason for sending your other Joker into my sisters territory."

"He isn't my Joker, he actually is Gabriel's, as for why he was sent there, that's where he lives and also that area seems to be a hot spot for supernatural activity." Was Michael's response, Issei took this chance to raise his hand and ask something.

"If I may. Not to sound rude, But Leader of The Fallen Angel's, Azazel, there are some stray Fallen in that are as well, in fact they are the ones that..." He trailed off, his voice getting lower and his hand slowly falling back to his side.

"They are not under my command anymore, there seems to be a rouge element somewhere within the leadership, I tried to find more about it but, it proved futile. But if those Fallen do anything stupid you have my permission to kill them." Issei slowly nodded, shocked that the Leader of The Fallen Angels was such a laid back person, it seems most people who possessed power were like that, just like Dulio.

The rest of the meeting was just boring stuff nothing that really got Issei attention, when the meeting was finished Sirzechs approached him.

"Issei Hyoudou-kun, right?" Spoke the Satan with a smile, the maid from earlier was behind him, sporting the same stoic face.

"I spoke with Michael earlier, I have something in which I need your assistance in, I have permission from Gabriel and Michael, when the time comes, Grayfia will inform you of the details." Sirzechs said pointing at the maid who bowed.

"Okay...If Gabriel and Michael trust you than it's fine." Issei was reluctant to accept but since Gabriel gave him permission then it couldn't be anything that bad.

"Issei, where are you?" The one who spoke was Griselda, Issei flinched a little and turned around, she was going to kill him, he didn't even touch the training program she gave him before he left.

"Isseeeiiii~~" She called, after spotting him, her voice promised pain and suffering.

"Please don't kill me! I swear I will train!" Issei begged for mercy.

Sirzechs chuckled silently while Grayfia kept staring on with her normal expression, Griselda cracked her knuckles and grabbed Issei by the collar.

"Please have mercy!" Issei shouted as Griselda dragged him out of the room, Dulio stared at them a look of pity on his face.

Issei fell onto his bed face first and groaned, he was not going to miss the training anymore after what Griselda put him through today.

"Who trains people by making them run with two tonne boulders attached to their legs!" Issei screamed, his words were incoherent as his face was still in the pillow.

The time Issei spent in Heaven was short, after the meeting nothing interesting happened, except Griselda almost killing him daily.

Issei was flying towards his house, tomorrow he would have to go to school, the thoughts in his mind were currently occupied by the words of a certain Devil, if Issei's hunch was right then whatever Sirzechs needed him for involved his sister, if there was an enemy that needed to be dealt with he would do it himself or send his peerage, but if it involved his sister it was an entirely different matter, he couldn't do whatever just because he was a Satan.

'Guess that means I'll have to take her offer and join the Club.'

Spinning a pen in his hand, Issei, was looking outside the classroom, he would approach the Devils after school was over.

"Is Issei Hyoudou-kun here today." It seemed they had other plans, the voice belonged to Yuuto Kiba.

"What do you want sunshine?" Issei asked in a mocking tone, one that was ignored by the girls, they thought it was a nickname between lovers.

"I would appreactiate if you wouldn't call me that." Kiba said a vein throbbing on his forehead.

"Kiba-kun is embarrassed by Hyoudou-kun using his nickname in public, Kyah~~!"

"Issei-san, please use that nickname only when we're alone!"

"But, your pretty face makes me forget everything, even your name, your golden hair like the sun is the only thing I can seem to grasp when I see you."

Issei was holding in his laughter at the girls wild reenactment, Kiba was leaking killing intent.

"Come on, I want to talk with Rias-senpai." Issei said as he walked past Kiba.

"Angel prick." Kiba muttered, Issei now had a evil smirk, he really didn't know why but he loved doing this to Kiba, perhaps the fact that he usually acts so composed is why he likes to break him so much.

Kiba knocked on the Occult Research Club room door and waited for permission.

"Come in." Rias' voice said from behind the door.

"Ah! Good you brought him." Rias said after they entered the room.

"So, Issei-kun, have you thought about my offer?" She said leaning forward on her desk as Issei sat down on the couch, it was only him, Kiba and Rias in the room, the others were probably busy.

"I have. And I'm willing to accept, but, what do I get if I join?"

"If there is something you have to take care of while you are at school you can use the excuse that you have club business. And many more freedoms." Rias offered, Issei never had the intention to not join the club after thinking about it yesterday but he was still curious.

"Fine. I accept." A smirk appeared on Rias' face.

'I will make you mine, Issei Hyoudou.'

"If that is all then I'll take my leave." Issei said getting up, Rias nodded and Issei left the room.

He went back to his classes and waited for the say to be over, he needed to start that training program Griselda gave him, he also needed to train in using The Boosted Gear.

Walking out of the school building Issei overheard some girls whispering, they seemed to be talking about him.

_"...I hear he's gay now"_

_"No way! Wasn't he one of the biggest perverts in the school."_

_"He was, but I think he's just playing about the gay thing."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"It's obvious, he was laughing his ass off in class today when you girls were having wild fantasies."_

_"But what could change him like that."_

'Getting killed by your first girlfriend and realizing how much of a disappointed you were before being reincarnated into an Angel.' Issei thought with a sarcastic tone.

Arriving home, Issei ate dinner before going upstairs and changing into more appropriate clothing for training, he left his house saying to his parents that he was going to the gym, not entirely a lie.

**[It's about damn time you learn to use me, using and mastering your Angel powers is fine, but you'll never reach your full potential like that.]**

'I know, so then, let's go somewhere we can't be found out easily.'

And so Issei went to a mountain forest near the town, where he could run wild without alerting the human population.


	3. Chapter 3

Issei plopped down on his bed from exhaustion, apparently training your abilities in using a Sacred Gear that held a Legendary Dragon was pretty tiring.

"Man, this is nothing like when I trained with Griselda, it feels like my energy was drained from me, when I trained with Griselda I felt my muscles ache, now I just want to die."

**[The reason for that is that the Boosted Gear uses your magical energy, since you are an Angel you have plenty of that and thanks to the training you went through, you have developed some good specs, you are an eight winged Angel after all. If you train hard enough you might become my most powerful host.]**

"That's awesome, I wonder, if I never did die would I have awakened you?"

**[No.]** Came the Dragon's short reply.

Issei's groan that followed was muffled by the pillow, he closed his eyes and went to sleep, tomorrow was a school day, that was going to be fun.

Walking towards his school, no one really made any remarks about him anymore, he was finally a normal student. Well, as normal as an Angel who holds a Legendary Dragon within him.

Sitting down in his chair Issei was thinkingon what to do, after Griselda reminded him so nicely to do training he had been sore all over when he woke up, his magic reserves were still healing after his he used them all up last night, he decided he will take a walk after school in order to relax his body.

And so after school was over Issei went into town, walking around until he saw a cafe, he sat down on a chair near the street he waited for the waitress.

"What can I get you, sir?" Came the reply from a woman, she was a little shorter than Issei, she had brown curly hair and blue eyes, she was dressed in what Issei guessed was the Cafe's uniform.

"I'd like a coffe please." Issei said with a smile, he really needed something to relax, a coffee in town was just the thing he wanted, watching people busily walk by, cars driving around, it was a melancholic sight, this plus a hot cup of coffee was truly what Issei needed right now.

The waitress came back after a few minutes with Issei's order, he placed a few coins in her waiting palm and went to sip from his coffee.

Just as Issei was halfway through the cup a voice saying something in Italian was heard.

_"Do you know Italian, I need to get to this town's church." _The blond girl with green eyes dressed in nun clothes waved her hands about, trying and failing to also sign what she was saying, since Italian was the churches primary language Issei knew what she was saying, it also helped the fact that Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels can understand any language.

Drinking his last bit of coffee Issei sat up and walked towards the nun.

_"I can show you the way to the church if you'd like."_ Issei said in Italian.

"Thank God, you must have been sent here by God, truly, I am thankful." The nun said clasping her hands together.

'If only you knew.' Issei thought, realizing the double meaning Issei frowned a little, someone with as much faith as this girl would be devastated, he was shocked himself, but after hearing that pretty much everything people considered myth he guessed that even the most powerful of Gods could be killed, he was living proof of that.

"Let's go then." Issei said with his usual smile, something he seemed to do more since he became an Angel, maybe a side effect? The nun had a healthy blush on her face at Issei's smile, he had to admit she was extremly cute, it would almost be considered illigal to be this cute.

Walking around the town towards the church Issei heard pained gasps and looked towards an alley, there stood a man holding his hand to his side, hissing all the while, he was probably the victim of a mugging, Issei moved his hand to fish out his phone when suddenly Asia went over to the man and crouched to his side.

She placed her hands on the man's side as two silver rings with blue-green jewels appeared on her middle fingers.

"Twilight Healing..." Issei muttered, the nun, Asia healed the man's wound and stood up, turning around to face Issei.

"That's quite the ability." Said Issei as Asia's cheeks turned a slight shade of red.

"Yes. It's an gift from God." She said with a bitter smile.

The rest of the walk was uneventful, after about twenty minutes of walking they finally reached the church.

"I have ome stuff to do, so see you around Asia-chan." Issei said rubbing Asia's head.

"Ah..." She made a sound of protest but then continued "A-Alright I hope to meet you again Issei-san."

Raynare narrowed her eyes, watching the whole scene play out.

"That damn Angel..."

The next day at school was the same as yesterday, boring that is, he decided he would visit the Devils of the Germory family, why he did not know, but Gabriel did tell him to keep an eye on them, plus he was still a member of the Occult Research Club.

And so he after school was done Issei entered the club room to find Kiba reporting something to Rias.

"Ara, Issei-kun? What a surprise, you've never come here of your own accord." Rias said noticing his presence, Kiba flinched at the name and turned around, his twitching lips betrayed the fake smile he had on.

"You can stop smiling sunshine, I don't have any intention to tease you...today." Issei added after some thought.

"I was bored, there's not much to do here, so I came here... I wonder if I should ask Dulio to take me with him on one of his quests for cusine." He thought the last part out loud.

"Who's Dulio?"

"No one important." Rias narrowed here eyes at this but decided to not press the matter further.

"Anyway, what are you two doing here?"

"Kiba was just reporting an incident last night involving an Stray Exorcist and apparently some sister." Issei's mind connected the pieces of information.

"Was the sister a blond girl with green innocent eyes, Kiba-kun?" Issei had his suspicions but he needed confirmation.

"If I remember correctly, yes." Issei stood up and cursed as he went outside towards the forest to be able to fly away undetected.

"What's the matter with him?" Kiba asked looking at the door Issei just slammed.

"No idea."

Issei flew above the town, thinking he will find her at the church, he started to head that direction until he felt a Holy Power bellow him, looking down he found Asia healing the wound of a small boy.

He flew down unoticed behind a bush and when he was sure no one would see him he got out and headed towards Asia.

"Asia-chan?" He asked in a fake surprised tone, one that someone would use when spotting a friend in the crowd.

"I-Issei-san, H-Hello, I'm happy to s-see you again."

"What are you doing here?"

"I...I wanted to get some fresh air." She seemed to think for a bit before saying that, Issei caught on quickly.

"I see, so how's the church, I've seen it a couple of times and I can't really believe it's still in use."

This seemed to get to her as she remained quiet, she started trembleing.

"Asia?" Issei put a hand on her back and leaned in to see her face, she was on the verge of tears.

"They treat me horribly, last night Fath-no Freed almost killed a man just because he summoned a Devil, he than wanted to kill the Devil but the Devil was stronger than him and so he took me hostage and left." Surprisingly Asia's voice remained calm...'So much for that...' Issei sighed as the dam broke.

"Did he do anything to you." Issei asked, rubbing her back affectionately to calm her down.

"You mean you believe me?" 'She must mean the existence of Devils and the like.'

"Yes, I'm not really normal myself, so I trust he didn't hurt you...or worse?" Asia shook her head.

"That's a relief." Issei said pulling her into a hug, her wet cheeks turned red as her eyes widen.

She soon relaxed into his arms and calmed down, her breathing back to normal she started to tell Issei about herself and how she ended up in this town. Issei just pulled her closer when an idea struck him.

He let go of her, she whimpered a bit but then Issei turned around and said: "Come, I'll show you around town."

"Bu-"

"I'm your friend, so let me do this at least." Asia's eyes lit up at this, she looked up at Issei's out stretched hand and took it.

For the next hours Issei took Asia around the town, showing her the arcade, where she was, for someone who spent most of her time locked up in a church, surprisingly good, after that came a movie.

"I never imagined something like this could exist!" She said looking up at Issei with stars in her eyes. "Could we come here again Issei-san?"

"Sure, Asia-chan."

Asia stomach growled and Issei burst into a fit of giggles, Asia was as red as a tomato.

"Sorry, sorry, I'll treat you to something." Issei said after calming down, he took her hand and led her to a family restaurant.

She glared cutely at the hamburger, Issei chuckled before showing her how to eat it.

"Like this Asia-chan."

"I never imagined you could eat like that." 'Seriously, I know I'm an Angel now, but I'm starting to dislike the church, how could they do that to this... mountain of cuteness.'

**[Ohh? Is someone interested in the Pure Maiden?] **'Shush you.'

Ddraig's voice reminded Issei that he still had training to do, after finishing the meal Issei walked Asia to the same park he found her earlier.

"Thank you so much for today Issei-san, I've never had so much fun."

"Hey Asia." Issei called after she started to walk away, "Do you really want to go back to the church?"

"What do you mean, Issei-san?"

"I mean, do they treat you well there, if you want you could come by and stay at my place." 'Wait what am I saying, if I do this those Fallen will get suspicious.'

**[I've had my suspicions for a while now, partner.]**

'What do you mean?'

**[This girl, she has an affinity for Dragons. And since you are my host, you could be considered a Dragon.]**

'Ain't that just g-'

Issei's telepathic conversation was put to a stop when Asia tackle-hugged him with teary eyes.

"What's the matter Asia-chan?!"

"I don't want to, I don't want to, I want to stay with Issei-san." Issei's expression softened and he gently smiled.

"Come on then, it's getting late." Issei said getting up and taking Asia's hand in his.

After Issei's parent's let Asia stay he prepared a room for her to sleep in he went to sleep, with Asia here he will have to be careful, skiping a day of training was a small price to pay.

That is unless Griselda finds out.

A soft knock on the door woke Issei up.

"Issei-san, are you awake?" Asia's soft voice came from behind the door.

"I am now." Issei said, well almost growled.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Issei-san, it's just I couldn't sleep."

After clearing his throat Issei replied: "Come in."

"So what's the matter? Is the bed not to your liking?"

"No that's not it. It's just..."

"Are you afraid they might come for you?" Asia slowly nodded.

"Don't worry, Asia-chan, they won't attack someone like me." Issei said in a half joking tone.

"No! They are dangerous Issei-san! Father Freed killed someone because he summoned a Devil and then wanted to kill the Devil too. And Raynare-san is even more so."

"Is Raynare a woman with long black hair and violet eyes?"

"Y-Yes."

"Than you have nothing to worry about Asia-chan." Issei said lifting Asia in his arms and putting her on his bed.

"I-Issei-s-san?"

He didn't say anything as he moved back into the covers and closed his eyes.

"If your scared then you can sleep here, I'm right here so if you need anything, tell me." Asia's cheeks reddened at the close proximity and closed her eyes.

She moved a little under the covers until she found a confortable position. Which was, contradicting with her position as a nun, she was hugging Issei from behind, her hands on his chest and her legs wrapped around his.

**[Are? It seems the nun is quite naughty.]** Ddraig snorted.

'Are you sure you're one of the Heavenly Dragons?'

**[I was sealed in this Sacred Gear for longer than I can remember. The only things that make me feel even a little bit of pride are when I have a decent host. I remember two of my previous hosts, they were probably the most powerful I ever had...]**

'What happened to them?'

**[They wanted power... So I gave it to them]**

It did not take long for Issei to realize what Ddraig meant.

Seeing Asia was fast asleep, Issei, slowly moved to get a body pillow and replaced himself with it, as to not disturb Asia, he got out of the bed and put on his Angel robes.

**[Where are you going, partner?]**

'To send a message.'

"What do you mean you can't find her?!" Raynare shouted, Freed just came to her and said he couldn't find the nun, Asia, they were supposed to take her Sacred Gear today.

"I searched everywhere, the little bitch just vanished!"

"Useless piece of shit." Raynare muttered.

"I heard that you crow bitch!"

This was not going well for the Fallen Angels, if by some chance she was found by the Devils who knows what they would do to her, they might kill her or even worse, make her a Devil.

Everyone looked up towards the hole in the roof of the church when they felt a Holy aura there, Raynare was sure she knew who this aura belonged to.

"An A-Angel?!" Freed said looking at the blond Angel who was hovering above the Exorcists .

"You are correct Exorcist, stand down I'm not here to fight." The Angel said descending down to the ground in the middle of twenty or so Exorcists.

"What are you doing here, Angel?" A man with a trench coat and fedora said glaring at the Angel.

"I am here to tell you to stay away from Asia."

"So you took her!" Raynare said with wide eyes.

"No. I did not take her, she wanted to come of her own accord."

Raynare clicked her tounge, this Angel was quite powerful the only way they could have a fighting chance is if they ganged up on him, she smirked as she recalled what he said earlier.

She went over to Freed to whisper something in his ear, he grew a face splitting smirk and slowly disappeared from the Angels field of vision.

"So? What's your answer? Are you going to keep bothering Asia?" He was getting impatient.

No one said anything, Raynare just glared at the Angel while the Exorcists were between a rock and a hard place. This was an Angel, no matter how many wings he had, he was above them in the church, but they were also Stays, so they also had to listen to Raynare, the Fallen.

"I ALWAYS WANTED TO KILL AN ANGEL!" Freed shouted when he was behind the Angel, the light sword was just a few inches away from the Angels neck.

The Angel moved his hand and blocked the incoming strike.

"I said I don't want to fight, not that I have my guard down." The Angel glared at Freed who jumped back.

The Angel waved the sword around, glaring at Freed.

"You should learn to not take your eyes off your enemy, little Angel." The man with the fedora from before said, making the Angel turn around to see all four of the Fallen Angels in the air, each having around a dozen light spears hovering above them, they all moved their hands at the same time sending the spears towards the Angel.

"Did we get him?" Asked a small blond girl dressed in a gothic lolita outfit. The Angel was covered in a multitude of colors form the different light spears, slowly they all disappeared leaving the Angel who covered his body with his wings.

"Not a bad tactic, if I was a little weaker it might have even made some damage." The Angel said spreading all of his wings, all eight of them.

"F-Four p-pairs, damn it, I never heard of someone like him, not even back in the Great War." Said the fedora gentleman, he seemed old enough to be in the Great War so maybe he fought in it.

"I'm too young to have been in the Great War. My name's Issei, Raynare over there should know me."

"Wait, Raynare was meant to watch a kid with that name that had a powerful Sacred Gear, since when could Angels have Sacred Gears?"

"Well God did make them, but no, we don't have the technology to do that, or the knowledge."

"Then, what are you."

"An Angel, isn't it obvious?"

"Enough!" Shouted Raynare, making her comrades and Issei stop their bickering.

"Yeah. I agree. Enough chatting. So, have you thought about it, Fallen Angels? Will you keep bothering Asia?"

"Tch, damn brat." Muttered one of them, she was a very beautiful woman with dark blue hair and eyes.

"Your answer?" Issei asked getting impatient.

Raynare glared at Issei then made a swipe with her hand and ordered all of the exorcists to jump on Issei.

Using Ascalon Issei cleared through their rank quite fast, the only remaining one was Freed, Issei slowly walked towards the crazed Exorcist.

"I always wanted to do this, every time a fucker like you would come to the church I only wanted to rip their guts out!"

"It's no wonder you're an Exiled Exorcist, with that kind of attitude."

Issei charged from his spot towards Freed on the blink of an eye and swinged Ascalon in a side sweep, he only managed to graze Freed as he jumped away.

'Oh? He's pretty fast.'

Issei and Freed began to exchange blows but as the fight dragged on it was clear Issei had the upper hand, his swings were refined and his movements barely showed any openings, while Freed was swinging his sword like a maniac, not that he wasn't one.

Having pushed Freed back, blood dripping from his shoulder from an earlier wound Issei put his sword in front of Freed and waited for him to recover.

Freed reached into his pocket and retrieved a small object, which he threw to the ground creating a smoke screen.

Issei jumped back from the smoke and waited for it to clear out, the Fallen Angels were still watching as the smoke cleared, Freed was long gone.

"Damn coward." Raynare kicked one of the Exorcist's guns away in annoyance.

"So I take it I will have to deal with you four now?" Issei turned towards the Fallen Angels and slowly walked towards them.

"I don't have anymore time, do you still wish to continue?"

"Issei-san?"

Issei turned his head around with inhumane speed at the sound of Asia's voice.

"Asia?! What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't find Issei-san, so I went outside and tried to find Issei-san, but then I felt a energy like those times at the church when there was a big meeting, I followed it here and..."

'Crap! I was careless and let my aura out.'

Raynare found a chance and with a burst of speed moved behind Asia and placed a light spear to her neck.

"Don't move, or I kill her."

'Fuck! I haven't been in any real fights, my inexperience is showing.'

"Let her go, Fallen." Issei felt a sharp pain at the back of his head and turned around, he really should have paid more attention, he was hit in the back of the head with the hilt of an Exorcist's sword.

A surprise attack was always effective if you're enemy has his guard down or is concentrated on another task, and so Issei fell down, slowly losing consciousness.

.

.

.

.

"A...sia..." Slowly getting up, Issei placed a hand on one of the benches to balance himself, when he was sure he would not fall over he slowly made his way to the basement of the church where he felt the Fallen Angels.

"I...have to...find Asia."

Walking down the stairs Issei found Asia unconscious tied to a cross, Raynare was next to her doing some ritual.

Slowly walking towards them Issei jumped up, the spot he was a second ago was covered in blue light spears.

"Angel brat!" Yelled the man with the fedora, Dohnaseek or something, Issei's mind was too clouded to remember correctly.

The other two Fallen Angels also came out from the shadows, now surrounding Issei.

"Look. Just let Asia go and I won't bother you guys anymore."

"You think we will just give her to you? We need her, you brat, we want her Sacred Gear. And you're just an obstacle, a very annoying one at that." Raynare said form the other side of the huge room.

'So that's what all of this is about, I had my suspicions but...AH! Fuck this, these guys annoy me.' Issei's mind was slowly clearing, the pounding in the back of his head subsiding.

Making quick work of the two Fallen Angel females, Issei was left with only Dohnaseek to deal with, the man was, like Raynare, a two winged Fallen Angel.

"Hmph! Insolent brat. But this is good, I always wanted to fight an opponent on your level."

Making Ascalon appear Issei, blocked a few spears coming his way. He then closed the distance between him and Dohnaseek and swinged, the Fallen was quick enough to materialize another spear, thus blocking Issei's hit. Unfortunately he was sent flying into a wall.

Issei walked towards Dohnaseek, he was leaning against the wall, apparently Issei put too much force behind the blow, a little more and he would have killed him.

He created some lightning in his palm and threw it at Dohnaseek, rendering him unconscious.

"That was...quick." Turning around Issei saw a green light leaving Asia's body, he cursed himself, he was too focused on the other Fallen Angels.

His mind cleared when he saw Asia's pale complexion, all of his thoughts were now blank, he just kept staring at, what is now, Asia's corpse.

When he regained control over his body he began to run towards the crucified nun.

He flew past Raynare without spearing a side glance.

He undid the buckles and set Asia down.

"Asia! Asia! Hang in there!"

"Issei...-san?" Asia slowly opened her eyes, she looked at Issei's face before closing them, tears started to form at the corner of her eyes, she gave Issei one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen.

"I'm glad...my first friend...was Issei-san." She seemed to become paled after that, if that was even possible. There weren't any signs of life left.

"Aw! Isn't that so nice, she died in the hand of her only friend, with a smile on her face." Raynare mocked before laughing loudly.

"yo...pay...is..."

"What was that?"

"You'll pay for this..."

"What's the point anymore. She's dead and I have her Sacred Gear. Even someone like you couldn't beat me right now!" She began to laugh again.

"YOU'LL FUCKING PAY!" Issei let out all of his Angel powers, the Holy light he was giving off a few seconds ago disappeared when he activated his Boosted Gear, the warm, golden halo turned crimson red, his wings turned from pure white to crimson, like drops of blood on silk.

"What the hell?!"

Issei was glaring at the Fallen Angel, his red eyes had a glow to them, his white clothes and wings now red, the whole 'Pure Angel' aura he had before was now replaced with that of killing intent, emphasized by the crimson color.

"You're no Angel! You're a monster!" Raynare screamed as a shiver ran down her spine when Issei's aura flared up for a second.

_**[Indeed, a monster you have awakened yourself. You did this with your own hands.]**_ Ddraig's voice was heard from Issei's Sacred Gear, making the Fallen Angel shiver once more.

'So that's why Azazel-sama wanted me to watch him...The Red Dragon Emperor is an Angel...Damn it...What have I done?!'

"Me? The monster? No. You. You are the monster. You killed Asia and for what, a Sacred Gear, give me a fucking break, I never wanted to deal with this shit. I would have let you all off the hook. But NO. You just had to push me. You just fucking had to."

"S-S-Stay aw-away!"

"No. You brought this upon yourself. Now suffer the consequences."

Issei shot towards Raynare's cowering form, he picked her by her wings and threw her into a wall.

Walking towards her he picked her by the wings again and started to literally wipe the floor with her, throwing her every once in a while.

"Please...Stop!"

"Tell me. Did you stop when Asia said the same to you?"

"Please...!"

Issei moved his hand to one of her wings ad started to stroke it gently.

"No...please don't..."

He grabbed the base of the wings and pulled with all of his strength.

"AAAAAGGGHHH!" Raynare's scream's and whimper's echoed throughout the large room.

He made a ball of lightning and threw it at Raynare, the electricity burning her skin.

He charger a red sphere of energy using his Boosted Gear. He than did the same with this one as with the last one, he threw it at Raynare, turning her into ash.

**[I understand your pain, partner. But you over did it.]**

Issei didn't respond, his vision became blurry, he fell to his knees and then on his stomach.

He slowly lost consciousness. Not before hearing Ddraig's voice and another one he knew all too well.

**[You used too much.]**

"Issei. What have you done." The voice sounded shocked and concerned at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I AM SO FUCKING SORRY. My PC decided it would be a great time to fuck with me and broke right before Christmas, I thought it was something more serious and tried to save money to buy a new one since this one is pretty old but it turned out to be a faulty SATA connector. I won't bore you with the details so yeah...I know this chapter is not much and you will all probably curse my existence but yeah, here is Chapter 4 of The Crimson Angel.

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" Opening his eyes Issei began looking around.<p>

"Issei-san, don't...die." Looking at the source of the sound Issei saw Asia with tear stains on her pink cheeks.

"Is she having a nightmare? Wait. How did I even get back home?"

"You didn't, you're in Heaven, I brought you here after you collapsed." A new voice said, it was Gabriel leaning a little in the doorway.

"So that was not a dream." He rubbed his eyes, he then looked at Asia and his eyes went wide.

"ASIA SHE'S ALIVE!" He shouted so loud he made poor Asia jump up from her comfortable position on his shoulder.

"Shh... Aww, look what you did, you woke her up."

"Ah. Sorry Asia I didn't mean to wake you up." Apparently Asia was still half asleep, she just looked around then let herself fall back on Issei's shoulder.

"I guess she's still exhausted. Wouldn't surprise me."

"Gabriel-nee, the only way Asia could be alive right now is if you..."

"Yes. You are correct. I reincarnated her into an Angel. She also seems to be a special case like you." Issei rose an eyebrow, sure his Sacred Gear did make his clothes and wings red but that wasn't anything that special.

"What do you mean?"

"She was way too pure."

"Huh?" Issei made an unintelligent sound.

"She was so pure the reincarnation system made her an Archangel." Gabriel said with a little bit of pride in her voice.

"As in Archangel like Michael-sama?" Gabriel nodded.

"Anyway, since you are her senpai you will look after her." Issei slowly nodded, he then looked at Asia as she snuggled into his shoulder and mumbled something in her sleep, smiling down at her he put his hand on her head and rubbed it affectionately.

"Now, the more important matter at hand. Please get out of the bed, be careful you don't disturb Asia." Looking at her with a raised eyebrow Issei did as he was told, laying Asia's head down on the pillows and slowly getting out of the bed.

"Come here." Gabriel gestured with her right hand, Issei walked over to Gabriel.

She stood up and slapped him hard on the cheeks like she did before, she than grabbed his collar and brought his face down to her own.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?! You were barely breathing! When I saw Asia lay there I knew why you did it but why would you be so reckless! You might be a eight winged Angel but that's only because of your Sacred Gear and the fact that you seem to have a pretty big affinity with Holy Energy even for a Angel! Next time at the very least tell me when you are going to do something so reckless and stupid!" Gabriel yelled at Issei her grip on his collar getting stronger.

"S-Sorry...But I-"

"I know...I know...Just please, don't do something like that again, while you are powerful enough so that you can take on even an six winged Devil or Fallen Angel, you yourself were at a risk of falling."

"What do you mean?"

"Angel's can fall from lustful thoughts, you already know that, but, if we are overly violent with our enemies we are also at risk of falling."

"I...I'll be careful then."

"You better be!" Gabriel poked his chest as she turned around with a 'hmph' and walked towards the door.

"Get some rest, when you feel better bring Asia down with you, I'll have someone make you something to eat, you both must be hungry."

"Right...Thanks. Sorry...again...for worrying you." Issei said looking down.

Gabriel walked over to him and kissed him on the same spot she slapped him earlier.

"I already forgave you, for worring me that is, if you do that again I'll kill you myself. So, cheer up okay?" Gabriel said, her tone changing way too fast.

"Yes. Gabriel-nee." Issei smiled and walked back into the warm covers of the bed, as if on cue Asia slowly made her way towards him and used him as her personal body pillow.

After they had a small breakfast, Issei and Asia went back to the Human World, Issei had school after all.

Asia had been enrolled into Kuoh Academy after Gabriel suggested it, so they were now walking towards the school.

"Who's that with Hyoudou-kun?A sibling?"

"They both have blond hair but don't quite look alike and I've never heard of Hyoudou-kun having a sister."

"Whoever she is she's cute!"

Asia was trying to ignore the stares from the male population of the school, she took Issei's hand in her own and walked closer to him.

"Something wrong Asia-chan?" Issei asked looking at her and how she pushed herself even closer to him.

"N-Nothing...I'm just n-nervous."

With a small laugh Issei replied.

"I can see that. Don't let it bother you, you'll be fine."

After that they entered the class room and the teacher walked in Asia had to introduce herself.

"I'm Asia Argento. P-Please treat me n-nicely." Even though she could now speak perfect Japanese she was still a flushed and stuttering mess.

Issei just chuckled lightly watching her take a seat next to him.

Needles to say Asia's almost illegal cuteness didn't go unnoticed by Issei's classmates who assaulted the poor girl after the bell rang.

"Are you a foreigner Asia-chan, you speak so fluently."

"I-I-I just p-practiced a l-lot."

"Wah! So cute!"

"Do you know Hypudou-kun from somewhere Asia-chan, I saw you too walk to school together."

"Y-Y-Yeah. Issei-san showed me around town when I f-first came here."

At this some of the male population gave Issei piercing glares.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Are you from Italy?"

"Why did you come here?"

Issei was leaning his head on his hand looking at Asia, the sight of her panicked face made him smile.

"Where do you currently live Asia-chan?"

'Oh shit...' Asia was too honest to lie, why did that person have to ask that question in particular. No chance out of this one.

"I-I live at I-Issei-san's house." At this pretty much everyone went silent, they slowly turned their heads to Issei.

'Just when I thought my reputation as a pervert was forgotten.'

To his surprise only the male population had shocked faces, while the girl's just looked at him curiously.

"Damn you Issei!"

"I knew it he is still a pervert."

The guys spat at Issei cursing his luck, while the girls just looked back at Asia with curious faces.

"How's Hyousou-kun when he is at home?"

"Umm...Well...Issei-san and his parents treat me very nicely."

"So he didn't do anything to you." The girls were still suspicious of Issei it seems.

"Do anything...? No, he even let me sleep with him when I was scared."

"Eh?" It took some time to register what she said, Issei immediately jumped in to clear the misunderstanding.

"She means in my bed, not as in, you know what, when she first came here she was a little scared that she didn't know the language and...there were some other thing...so I let her sleep with me to comfort her." He hoped that may calm them down and save his reputation.

The girls still glared at him but quickly went back to their seats when the bell rang.

"Come, Asia, we have something to take care of." Issei said in a very serious tone, as soon as the final bell rang.

"H-Hai." Asia got up from her seat and ran to catch up with Issei.

Walking outside the school Issei headed for the O.R.C. Club Room.

"Where are we going Issei-san?"

"We need to meet some Devils."

"D-Devils? Did something happened?"

"No, no, you don't need to be so tense, they're...nice people...you could say, we just need to get you into the Club, since I'm in it, I figured it would be good to have you in it too."

Issei entered the old school building with Asia looking around at the old architecture.

"Issei-kun? Oh? Who might this be?" Rias Gremory said from her place at the desk, everyone else was here too.

"She's a new Angel. Anyway, since I'm in the Occult Research Club I wondered if it would be okay for her to join too."

"I guess it won't hurt."

After signing Asia up for the club she went over to Koneko and began talking to her, they seemed to get along. Issei was talking with Rias about the current relationships of The Three Factions. It was pretty much just socializing.

A orange magic circle appeared on the floor, heat seemed to come out of it, Issei looked over his shoulder from his spot on the couch as flames started to dance around.

A tall man with blond hair, and blue eyes came out of the magic circle, another magic circle appeared and out came Grayfia, Issei waved lightly at her and smiled, she looked at him a little surprised but nodded nonetheless and turned her attention to Rias, who looked less then happy to see the man.

"It's been a while since I've been in the human world." The man said, Issei quickly caught the cocky tone in his voice.

"What are you doing here, Riser!" Rias said, the venom in her voice leaking out in alarming quantity.

"I've come to see you of course, my Rias." The guy either had some sort of disease that made him unable to recognize how a person talked or he was just too much of a cocky dick to care.

He seemed to catch the fact that Issei and Asia were here too.

"What're these two Angels doing here?" He looked at Grayfia, she didn't have time reply because Rias did it for her.

"They're my friends, leave them alone!"

"Well, I don't care, as long as they behave themselves." The guy was starting to annoy Issei, he was way too arrogant.

Riser and Rias now sat on the couch as Issei sipped his tea, Asia was clinging to Issei's arm as she was looking at Riser, it seems he made her uncomfortable.

When Riser put his hand Rias' thigh it was like the last drop just fell. She jumped up and began shouting.

"For the last time Riser, I. Won't. Marry. You."

"Oh but you will, you know full well the situation in which Devil's are. This marriage is so that Pure Blooded Devil's don't go extinct, if we do, vermin like those two over there will get the upper hand."

Issei unable to keep in his annoyance and spoke up.

"This is a time of peace, we Angels don't enjoy conflict, we wouldn't care for any of the Devil's business, you damn KFC." Riser didn't seem to catch the insult, but Rias and her peerage did as they giggled lightly.

"What's so damn funny." Riser spat.

"Ufufu, excuse our rudeness, but Issei-kun just called Riser-sama, KFC, which is a food restaurant chain famous for selling...fried chicken." Akeno was barely keeping in her chuckles by the end of her sentance.

"What does th-Wait, you damn pigeon, you think you can insult me just like that!" Riser shouted at Issei making a vein pop on his forehead.

"Pigeon? Really, that's the best you can do, grilled chicken?"

"What was that, I'll turn you into grilled bird if you don't keep your mouth shut." Grayfia intervened before the exchange of insults turned into something more.

"Riser-sama, Issei-sama, I would like to ask of you two to stop this little argument, we are here on more important business than an argument." Grayfia said glaring a the two, Issei flinched and smiled worriedly at the small dose of hostile intent in her words.

"Ah, sorry, Grayfia-san." Issei said

"Tch...whatever." Riser turned his attention to Rias now.

"As I was saying, this marriage was decided..." Whatever Riser was going to say Issei chose to ignore him and closed his eyes.

"...se-san?"

"Issei-san?"

"Ah...what...when?" Issei shot up from his weird position sprawled across the couch.

"Riser left, thankfully." Rias said narrowing his eyes.

"I see, It must suck to be engaged to him, seems like an asshole to me."

"He is." Rias said with so much venom in her voice it would put a rattlesnake to shame.

"Well, it's getting kind of late, We'll go home now, hope you resolve your issue."

"G-Good day." Asia said as she and Issei left.

Looking back Issei could see Rias was deep in thought, she looked more than irritated.

When they left Akeno went over to her king.

"It's not enough time is it."

"No. AGHH. Why did the Angels have to get him first."

"Fufufu, it seems like someone is jealous of the small nun."

"Why would I-Oh." Rias realized what her Queen's words meant, the just-turned Angel will have to stick close to Issei as he is her senpai. She could just imagine all of the indecent situations during training, or Asia looking at Issei with sparkles in her eyes calling him 'Senpai.'.

She shook her head, where did those thoughts even come from.

Meanwhile Issei and Asia were in a situation not too far from Rias's...fantasies.

"Still, son, you are a lucky bastard, to think you not only have Gabriel-san but now Asia-chan too. Both pretty foreigners too." Issei's father said laughing but then turned serious.

"However, no grandchildren until you graduate."

"Wha-? C-c-c-children?!" Issei choked on his drink at his father's words, he choose to ignore most of his...talk.

Asia sitting to his right looked just as shocked...and embarrassed...seriously the girl looked redder than his wings.

"Dear, please stop teasing them so much." Issei's mother called out from the kitchen.

**[Pfttt...hahahaHAHAHAHA, This...this is...HAHAHAHAHAhahahaha...he...he...It's been a while since my hosts have been in such situations.]**

'You're not helping, you damn over-sized lizard.'

"Anyway, me and Asia are heading out for a while, don't wait for us." Issei said getting up.

"Oh. If you want to do that we could just leave the two of you alone."

Issei almost tripped on his way out of the living room, Asia just looked confused, oh poor, innocent Asia, it would be the biggest sin since Adam and Eve if someone tainted her innocence.

Issei and Asia went out the front door, grumbling about over sized reptiles and teasing parents, his face red, whether from irritation or embarrassment, we will never know.

"I-It's nice i-isn't it Issei-san?"

"What?"

"To have people care about you so much." Issei caught Asia's meaning and took her hand in his, smiling down at her.

"Yeah."

.

.

.

.

.

"That's it, try and focus all of your Holy Energy in your hands, that should do it."

"R-Right."

Currently Asia and Issei were both in a remote mountain area, where Issei was training Asia in using her Holy Energy.

She was what you could call a prodigy, she was a damn Archangel, the amount of power she could use was ridiculous, she had ten wings but was only as strong as a four winged Angel, she had some training to do if she wanted to reach her maximum potential.

Issei whistled at the spear that now sat in Asia's small hands.

"Not bad, in about ten years you might take over even Michael himself."

"M-Me? I don't think I-I'm t-that powerful."

"Don't say that, I might be a special case, but you seem to be the special amongst specials, there have been a lot of people who were reincarnated into Angels when they died but none of them exceeded an eight winged Angel."

"You mean, there have been people who were turned into Angels before the system was in place?" Asia asked curiously.

"Yes. If they were like you, that is, pure enough, they would become Angels when they died, but since...you know...the system didn't have enough energy to continue working." Asia looked a little sad at Issei's words, it would be natural, she was a big believer.

With that they returned to sparing and training Asia in using her powers.

"Ah~! That...w-was quite exhausting." Asia said sitting down on the grass near a tree.

"You'll get used to it." Issei said with a small twitch of his lips, no doubt remembering Grisalda's thorough, read hellish, training.

"Issei-san, you said you also have a Sacred Gear, can I see it." Asia had sparkles in her eyes, she was tightly holding his hand.

"Eh? Erm..sure."

Looking down at his left hand Issei made a red gauntlet appear.

'Huh? It looks like it covers more of my arm, and did it look like this before.'

**[It evevoled.]**

'Hoh? It can do that?'

Asia was looking at Issei's gauntlet with glee, studying it's every detail.

"S-Sugoi! I had no idea Sacred Gears could look like this."

"There are some which look even more interesting."

"So what does it do?"

"Well, a lot of things, it doubles my power every ten second and I can also transfer that power to whoever I want."

_**[And much more.]**_ Came the voice of Ddraig, Asia flinched away when she head the booming voice of the Dragon.

"Oh, yeah. It also has this Dragon sealed in it, don't worry he's friendly."

"Woah~!" Asia looked at the Sacred Gear in wonder again.

**[This nun truly has a high affinity to Dragons, it feels so calm to be near her.]**

'Heh. Guess even the mighty Welsh Dragon is attracted by a cute, innocent girl...Wait that sounded so wrong.'

"Anyway, Asia, let's go home it's getting late."

"H-Hai."

The walk home was peaceful, arriving home Issei went straight to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

"You can go in now Asia." Issei said, a towel around his waist while using another one to dry his hair, which was now full of static electricity and pointing in all directions possible.

Asia giggled at the sight of his hair but then blushed when she looked down.

"I-I-I-I'll g-g-go ahe-ad the-n." Asia said moving past Issei who just rose an eyebrow.

"Ahh~! The bed feels so nice, I wish I could stay in it forever." Issei said as he jumped down on the bed, face down.

**[Lazy host.]**

A knock on the door brought Issei out of his praising of the soft sensation of his bed, opening the door Issei found Asia looking fidgety and holding a pillow.

"I-I-Issei-san c-could I...s-s-s-s-s-s-sleep with y-y-you."

"Sure." The quick and carefree way his answer was delivered almost made Asia fall down.

Issei closed the door after Asia went in, he moved over to his bed and fell down again, this time making some room for Asia.

He turned his back to her and went to sleep mumbling a good night.

Asia turned over to see his back and carefully as to not disturb him moved her hands in soft and tender embrace, placing her palm on his hands.

.

.

.

.

.

Issei woke up feeling something press against his chest and going around his back, opening his eyes, Issei saw Asia hugging him tightly in her sleep.

**[Ho? Not bad.]**

'Kinda ruined the moment there Ddraig.'

**[So you were enjoying this.]**

'Well...'

**[I wonder what the child of a red winged Angel and one with gold wings will look like.]**

'Oi.' Issei threatened the Dragon.

**[Maybe he'll have orange ones, or will there be a dominant gene?]**

'If you weren't already dead I would have killed you.'

Asia seemed to slowly wake up, her grip on Issei loosened and she opened her eyes.

"Good morning."

Asia looked around and began to blush as she saw the way she was holding Issei.

"G-G-G-Good m-m-morning Issei-san."

"Come on we have school."

.

.

.

.

.

It had been two weeks since the fried chicken incident as Issei choose to call it, Rias and her peerage had been absent from school, no doubt trying their hardest to resolve the situation their King was in.

"Ah~! Friday's are the best!" Issei said stretching while he and Asia were walking home.

Issei sensed two hostile glares were sent his way, he stopped walking and looked around trying to find their source.

"Issei-san?" Asia called out to him. As he turned around to look at her the glares intensified.

Waling over to a nearby bush Issei picked up the forms of Matsuda and Motohama.

"What are you two idiots doing?"

"Eh? How did? When did?" Matsuda said looking up at Issei.

"That doesn't matter Matsuda, Issei, we need to talk." Motohama said pushing up his glasses

"About...?" Issei said putting them down.

"Introduce us to some girls!"

"Wait, what makes you think I know any other girls than Asia."

"We watched you go into the old school building with Asia-chan, you lucky bastard, please help your poor brothers here." Matsuda said while he and Motohama cried tears of jealousy.

"I told you I don't know any girls other than Asia and I am in the Occult Research Club and so is Asia so of course we will go there."

"How?!" They both said jumping up.

"I-I-Is it because you've left the perverted ways that they let you join, is that what must be done!" Motohama cried out.

"Look, I have no idea what you two guy are doing here but if you really want to get girlfriends then why not-" Issei was cut off however by an all familiar voice.

"Oh! Asia-chan, Issei, are you coming back from school?" Issei turned to the source of the voice finding Gabriel dressed in a grey business skirt with a white shirt and grey blazer.

"Gabriel-nee! What are you doing in a place like this?"

"Ah! I had some official business in town, I don't have time to chat I'll need to get going, say hi to your parents for me." Gabriel said as she left.

"Issei, who was that?" Motohama's voice was now emotionless.

"Eh...Erm...A friend of mine."

"Whatever, we don't even care anymore, if leaving the perverted ways behind is what it takes to be popular with the girls-" Whatever Matsuda was going to say Issei ignored it as he and Asia left them alone to go home.

Arriving home Issei went to his room to finish the homework over the weekend and laze about all day after that.

"And x=46. DONE!" Slamming the notebook close Issei stretched his sore back and legs.

"Issei-san, dinner is ready." Asia called from downstairs.

"Coming." he shouted back.

After eating dinner Issei spent the rest of the day watching TV while his mother cleaned the dishes with the help of Asia, he and his dad just commented whatever show or movie they were watching.

After taking a shower Issei went to his room to head off to the dream world.

"Issei-san have you seen my-" Asia came into the room finding Issei naked, She quickly turned around shouting apologies for not knocking.

"I-I-I had no idea Issei-s-san w-was doing t-t-that, I'm s-sorry." She shouted her blush spread all the way to her ears.

"Oi, oi, I think you're misunderstanding something here, we Angels can't have lustful thoughts so I can't do whatever your thinking." Issei said putting on some boxers.

"But I've had those kinds of thoughts and dreams about Isse-" Asia realised what she was saying and quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, growing even redder then before.

Issei had the same reaction, blushing like a school girl over her crush.

**[The nun isn't as innocent as she seems]**

'You're not helping Ddraig.'

**[Still I've seen some of your old comics or whatever they're called, didn't one of them have this kind of situation in them.]**

'Wait, how did you...Nevermind.'

"A-Anyway Asia what were you saying."

"Ah, Nevermind I think I found it."Asia reached over towards Issei's desk where there was a small hair pin.

Turning around Asia tripped over Issei's school bag which was next to his desk, she tried her best to not fall over, in the process she also knocked Issei over and fell on top of him.

"Off!" Issei let out air in his lungs as Asia's head hit his chest.

A red glow came from Issei's left, looking at it Issei could see it was a transportation circle used by Devils, out of it came Grayfia.

"Ah, Grayfia-san, this is..."

"Please excuse me, I did not mean to interrupt anything." Asia went red at this, like usual.

"You didn't, so what can I do for you." Issei said getting up.

"I see. I trust you remember the favor Sirzechs-sama asked of you some time ago."

"Yeah. Does he intend to cash out?"

"Indeed, Sirzechs-sama wishes for you to crash his sister's weeding."

"Oi, oi, that's not my problem. Plus I'm an Angel, I can't just go there wings spread for everyone to see and take his sister away." Issei said growing irritated that someone like Sirzechs hasn't thought his plan through.

"Sirzechs-sama figured you would say that, that's why he told me this: 'Go there as the Red Dragon Emperor, not as an Angel.'."

"That might work but why do I need to crash his sister's weeding-Oh. Rias is his sister, right?"

Grayfia just nodded.

"Agghh...Now I see why people see Devils the way they do." Issei said defeated.

"That was a very racist comment Issei-sama." Grayfia said, more in a mocking way rather than what one would expect when they insult anothers race, or maybe they take pride in being sly, who knows?

"Fine, fine. I'll do it. Asia I'm going to be fine, you stay here and go to sleep."

Asia looked worriedly at him but nodded and went over to his bed.

"Wait that's m-Whatever..."

"Shall we go Issei-sama."

"Hai, hai."


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving in what looked like the garden of a huge mansion Issei looked to his right to find the ever stone-faced Grayfia.

"Here we are Issei-sama, I have to return to Rias-sama, I trust you know what to do." Grayfia said teleporting away.

'Now, how should we go about this...'

.

.

Meanwhile Rias was trying and failing to put on her dress, until a pair of hands helped her, turning to see who the preson was, Rias saw her brothers maid-wife.

"Grayfia. What took you so long."

"I am terribly sorry Rias-sama but Sirzechs-sama wanted to discuss something." Grayfia replied in her usual cold but respectful way.

"I see...Is it about..."

"Yes."

Grayfia motioned for Rias to get up so she can fit the dress better, Rias obliged.

"I hate this, Why couldn't Onii-sama and Otou-sama leave me alone, why did I have to marry that...that...pig!" Rias spat, voice full of venom.

"Please calm yourself, Rias-sama, we are still in the Phenex household, what if someone heard you."

"Let them! I will shout it to the whole underworld if I need to!"

"I understand you situation Rias-sama but th-"

"You understand?! How can you say that?! You married my brother out of love?! Hell it became one of the best love stories we Devils have?! So tell me Grayfia, how can you understand my situation?!" Rias yelled at the top of her lungs, making Grayfia stare at her in shock.

Rias realized what she said and to whom and quickly tried to apologize.

"There's no need, Rias-sama, in fact it should be me who apologizes, I've haven't taken your full feelings into account."

"Ah! No, no, Grayfia I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that...to my own sister-in-law no less..."

Rias sighed and sat back down on the bed.

"If you'll excuse me Rias-sama, I need to help the servants of the Phenex household with the preparations." Grayfia said bowing and exiting the room.

.

.

.

.

.

Rias was waiting at the door, the ceremony was about to start, she looked over the crowd, she could see her peerage, standing there, waiting for the worst moment of their kings life.

'I'm sorry, Kiba, Akeno, Koneko, if only I was stronger, we could have been at home, enjoying ourselves instead of this wretched weeding.'

"Come on Rias, it's time." Came the voice of Riser Phenex from behind her.

He walked over to her and locked his arm with hers, a couple of servants opened the door for them and the two walked out.

Rias had to fight the urge to vomit, not only was she sitting so close to Riser, but on top of that some of the Devils that were there gave her a few looks, it was clear they were the worst of the worst, people like Riser who had power and thought nobody could touch them, people who were used to getting whatever they wanted, she quickly looked away from them to find her friends, she wished she hadn't though, they were clearly on the verge of tears, looking straight ahead, Rias continued to walk forward, she would not yield, she would be strong, she would-

A loud crash was head and soon a massive boom behind them, looking back in shock Rias found dust floating everywhere.

From the dust a figure emerged.

It was a massive two meter tall, red suit of armor, it had yellow spikes everywhere and green jewels on its body.

It was pretty clear who this figure was, to her that is.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"What the hell is that?!"

These kind of shouts could be heard from all over the ceremony hall, the figure didn't reply, it just sat there unmoving.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to crash my weeding!" Riser shouted at the top of his lungs, launching a fireball at the intruder.

The figure rose one arm and the fireball was...well, absorbed into it.

The figure let out a low but loud growl, it echoed through the large room, sending shivers down some Devils spines.

It started to slowly walk towards Rias and Riser, it's steps were heavy, leaving crack mark with each stride.

It was now in front of Rias and Riser, the figure was truly a terrifying sight, it towered above both of them, making Rias step back, but of course Riser being Riser tried to punch whoever or whatever it was.

Bad idea.

The punch was quickly blocked, the figure had caught Risers fist.

"**Sl**o**w**." It was the first time the figure spoke since crashing down, it's voice was like a mix between a man's voice and one of a monster, low and with a dangerous edge.

"The hell! Let go of me!" Riser was trying to get out of the figures iron grip, he shouted again and basked himself and the figure in fire.

"Fucking bastard." Riser muttered seeing the fire burn the...thing.

Gasps could be heard as it emerged from the flames, unharmed.

Moving at light speed it puched Riser and he was sent flying.

Walking in the same slow mocking way as before it stopped in front of the hole it made with the help of Riser's body.

Looking up at the figure, Riser couldn't help the feel of dread overcome him, the red aura that was coming from the armor was something on a new level, it just screamed 'Run away if you value your life.'

'This...This is quite fun.' Inside the armor Issei was seen having an face splitting grin, the chicken had it coming really, he was an asshole, but that wasn't the only reason Issei was smiling.

**[Do not forget our objective partner, we can't have too much fun.]** Ddraig's voice was echoing inside Issei's mind.

'Yeah, yeah.'

Issei picked up Riser by his right leg and swung him across the room, landing yet again in a wall.

The Devils were all too shocked to even move, whatever this thing was it was beating the crap out of a High-class Devil like it was morning exercise.

Some of the older Devils were more surprised, it wasn't everyday that you get to see The Red Dragon Emperor in action.

After some more futile fighting back Riser's part he was down on the ground panting heavily.

"Bastard..." Was the only comprehensible thing he said, the rest was just a sea of curses.

Someone was clapping.

Everyone looked up to see Sirzechs up in one of the balconies of the ceremony hall, he had a smile on his face and was looking intently at The Red Dragon Emperor.

"Sirzechs-sama?"

"Did Sirzechs-sama plan this?"

"Why would he have planned his future brother-in-law's beating? It doesn't make sense."

The Devils were trying to make sense of the situation.

Sirzechs came down and was now helping a beaten Riser up, his wounds slowly healing.

"I knew you would do this." Sirzechs said towards the Sekiryuutei.

"Sirzechs-sama? You know him?" Riser asked shocked, his words were mirrored by a few Devils.

'The hell is he saying?' Issei asked himself.

**[Perhaps he is creating some type of backstory for this whole ordeal.]**

Issei looked blankly at Sirzechs.

"You never were much of a talker, not that I was expecting you to reply." Sirzechs continued his one-sided conversation.

'Fine Satan, I'll play along.' Issei thought, gaze and body still unmoving.

"Still I told you to wait until the engagement was finished, then you could have your duel with Riser didn't I?" Issei just shrugged his shoulders at Sirzechs words.

"Duel?" Asked Rias and a few Devils.

"Yes. The Sekiryuutei was supposed to have a duel with Riser after the engagement, I've known him for some time, he told me he wished for my sister's hand in marriage, I of course told him she was engaged but he is...quite stubborn, he told me he will fight Riser for her hand." Sirzechs explained to the Devils, Issei only nodded a few times when their eyes fell on him.

'What kind of mess are you getting me into Sirzechs-dono.'

Meanwhile Rias had a shocked expression on her face, she was now free from Riser but was stuck with someone far worse, while she could beat Riser in time if she trained enough, she had no chance of beating The Red Dragon Emperor, someone who could kill Gods if he so wished.

"Wait! Sirzechs-sama, I was not aware of this, I wish for a rematch." Riser shouted after he regained more of his senses.

"What are you saying Riser-kun, you are in no condition to fight." Sirzechs said with a concerned expression on his face.

'You Devils, I really wonder sometimes, are those Hollywood actors really human, or are they some of your people, Satan...'

"Then, We can do this some time in the future, can't we?" Riser said with a hopeful tone.

"About that, I told The Sekiryuutei to go easy on you this time, but if you fight him one more time he will not hold himself back." Sirzechs said, truly he deserved the title of Satan with the way he was performing his act.

"So what? I'm a High-Class De-" Riser was cut off by Sirzechs who once again showed a concerned expression.

"Are you really sure about this Riser-kun, if the Sekiryuutei goes all out he will probably be in the Top 25 at the very least."

'Just how many more lies are you going to put in there Sirzechs-dono.'

At Sirzechs words Riser's face paled, no matter how arrogant he was he had to realize he barely made it into the Top 2000.

Issei turned around and began walking out of the room, Sirzechs looked after him with a curious expression.

"Aren't you going to take my sister with you Sekiryuutei?" He called out with a smirk,'T-This person...' Issei sweat dropped but quickly put his act back together.

"**No n**ee**d**." His voice was distorted once again.

"Are you sure?" Issei only replied with a grunt.

"Wait you bastard!" Riser shouted but Issei was already gone.

.

.

.

.

.

"So you're saying you're now married to The Sekiryuutei?"

"Yes, well, no, engaged."

"That just sucks, you were just able to get away from Riser and now you're in a even bigger mess." 'Still not as big as mine, I understand it was all an act but how am I going to explain this to Gabriel-nee, it's not like I really am going to marry her but still.'

"Yeah, but you should have seen him, I've never seen someone so scary in my life. No wait, I have. Do you also have these type of women in Heaven where they act motherly but are also the scariest person in the room when angry?"

"I think almost all of the women in Heaven are like that. And isn't that how all mothers act?"

"Yes but I'm talking about that one person, you know, you can't really explain it..."

"Yeah I get what you mean." Both Issei and Rias were thinking of 'that someone', Rias thinking of Grayfia while Issei was thinking of Griselda.

"Who is it for you?"

"My teacher."

"Ah...I can imagine that..."

"Yeah..."

"Ara~ Ara~ aren't you two going along well." Said Akeno in a teasing voice.

"W-What are you saying Akeno?!" Rias said with a blush on her face.

"Yeah, I'd be nice if everyone could act like us and get along, right?" Issei said smilling a true angelic smile, the two women looked at him wide eyed.

"You truly deserve to be called an Angel Issei." Said Rias.

"I agree, if only Angels could have sex." Akeno said licking her fingers seductively.

"Really I think Asia deserves to be called one more than me."

Hearing her name Asia turned towards Issei with a cute 'Au?' food stuffed in her mouth. Issei rubbed her head and smiled.

"Never change Asia." Issei said laughing lightly.

"This is making me kind of jealous."

"Fufu, it really does doesn't it? But he almost looks like a father and I'm the mother."

"Is that all you can think of Akeno?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you the moth-"

"Ara~ You are trying to tell me I have a dirty mind? But when I said that I didn't mean it in any sexual way, I think between the two of us you are the one with the dirtier mind."

"W-Wha- No I don't!"

"Fufufu. I have made The Crimson Princess mad."

With a huff Rias turned back to her desk, she had some club related papers to sign.

This was how most of the days in the Occult Research Club Room went, friendly bickering and teasing, thankfully Kiba had a contract so they wouldn't have to listen to more of Issei's gay innuendo.

.

.

.

.

.

Issei was sound asleep in his room, Asia had a mission given to her by Gabriel, it was nothing too serious so Issei didn't need to go with her, because of that he was sleeping alone.

The window to his bedroom was slowly opened, a female entered slowly into his room, judging just by the outline of her body she was someone with a very curvacious body, she could easily rival Akeno and Rias.

She walked towards Issei's bed on her toes, sensing the person Issei's eyes slowly flutter open, he tries to get up but is quickly pounced on by the female who puts a hand over his mouth.

"Shh~ Lie down, it's going to be fine." The female had a very beautiful voice, it sounded mature and playful.

"Mhmhm..." Issei tried to get her hand off his mouth but her other hand caught his right one while something thin but strong wrapped around his left.

"I got you~ There's no need to fight back, after all the work I went through to get to you I wouldn't want you to reject me now." Looking at the woman's face Issei could see she was very beautiful, she had dark pink eyes and jet black air, her body was that of a Goddess.

Issei let his body relax and breathed in letting the air out slowly.

"Have you calmed down?" Letting go of his arms and unwrapping the thin thing she looked straight into his eyes.

"Hmm~. You really look like some Prince~. Why do you Angels have to be so handsome~?" The woman whined, Issei just rose an eyebrow.

"What do you want? No, wait, what exactly are you?"

"Me~? I'm a succubus~." The woman said in a singsong voice.

"A...succubus?" Issei had a confused look on his face then his eyes widen before narrowing. "What does a succubus want with me?"

"Are you that dense, I'm a semen demon, what do you think I want?" She sweat dropped looking down at him.

"I'm not! I know what you meant but why? It would be counter-productive, I can't have sex after all." Issei whispered loudly, a vein popping on his head.

"Ah~ Don't be like that~ We have our ways~." She said pressing herself against him, with sigh Issei said to the weird woman.

"If I was my old self I have no doubt I would have taken up you offer the first time but I'm an Angel I can't do these kinds of things."

"Argh! I'm getting tired of this!" The woman took his face in her hands and kissed him, Issei felt a weird liquid seep down his throat.

Releasing him from her kiss the woman looked down at him seductively, she slowly began to grind her hips on him, she cupped his face again and made him look into her eyes, Issei began to feel hot, his consciousness began to fade away and he fell asleep.

.

"Ahh~~~ Angel-kun~ are you sure-ah-you haven't d-Ah~~."

.

.

The woman was lying down, he didn't know when and how he got here or why he was furiously pounding into her but it felt damn good...

.

.

.

.

"Ugh...I fell like I've run ten miles..." Issei groaned as he stretched himself

'Why the hell do I feel like this, it's not like I trained too much last night, I only did 300-'

"Mhm...Angel-kun...came back here~." A female voice said from his right and a pair of hands locked themselves around his chest dragging him back into the warm covers.

Issei was shocked, when did this woma- his eyes shot open, he remembered what happened last night, Gabriel was going to kill him.

"You! How the hell could you do that to me?! Actually what did you even do?!"

The woman opened her eyes and glared at Issei, she took his head in her hands and shoved it into her chest.

"Come on, the greatest pleasure of life is to wake up next to a woman of my caliber after you did it with said woman so enjoy this Angel-kun." Issei sighed in her chest making her squirm a little at the vibrations.

After some time Issei had to agree with her, this was definitely a nice feeling...No no no, if he thinks like that he will surely fall.

"Don't worry about falling, remember the liquid when I kissed you? It's something only we succubus can produce, it makes men sterile for some time, usually three days, I knew it would have some effects on Angels so I just wanted to try it out~." She said as if reading his thoughts.

"So you did this because you wanted to test that...whatever it was...?" She nodded.

"It seems like it has the same effects as on any normal male, but it also seems to be able to make you immune to falling from lust. So you have three days until it wears out, how about we take advantage of that~." Her tone was serious in the first part but then it quickly turned seductive.

'Hmm... This isn't really the best idea, but hey, why look a gift horse in the mouth.' Issei reasoned with himself and shrugged getting on top of the woman, bending down he got close to her ear.

"Before we begin this, I want to know your name."

"Annie."

"Annie..." Issei tested it on his tongue it rolled off nicely. "I like it..."

He looked down to find that they were both naked, that was probably from yesterday, well less work for him.

He went lower towards her breast-

"Issei, wake up you have one hour before school sta...r...ts..." Issei's mother opened the door to her son's room only to find her son look at her with a shocked face, he was on top of some woman she never saw before.

"I can explain." Issei said trying to sound as casual as possible.

"No...no need...I...understand, things like this are normal, yes normal...normal..." His mother said turning away and closing his door.

"Crap..." Issei muttered.

"Too bad~. Don't worry you can go to school I'll wait for you here~."

Issei sighed and put on his uniform.

.

.

"Hehe~ It was a nice affair Angel-kun, maybe I'll come again~ Anyway, I need to report this to big sis."

"Who's that?"

"My older sister~. She sent me here after I told her my theory, she said if it works we could take advantage of it."

"I see, that kind of discovery will surely take her up in the ranks."

'More like she already is the Queen of the Faction.' Annie thought with a smirk, she would never tell him that though, he'll have to find out on his own. Ohh the face he will make when he realizes he had wild sex not only with every mans wet dream but also a Princess of a race that feeds on love.

"Anyway, see you around Angel-kun, if you ever need to let some out I'll find you and suck you dry." Issei smiled worriedly and waved at her as she flew out his window.

'She could have used the door, it's not like my parents are awake and Asia still hasn't come back from whatever she is doing.' Issei sweat dropped.

.

.

.

.

.

Asia had come home after finally finishing her mission, it was nothing major, being a Archangel she now had to partake in special ceremonies, there were some Exorcists that needed to be moved higher in rank and since Michael was busy she was the second best choice.

A knock was heard on the door and Aisa went to see who it was, opening the door she found two strangely dressed women.

"Can I help you?"

* * *

><p>AN: And that's all, sorry this chapter is shorter than usual there wasn't much to write about. Now, about the succubus part, it is there for a reason, for now think of it as character development.


End file.
